


Sleepless

by Koginae06



Category: BABY - Fandom, bap
Genre: F/M, M/M, bap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koginae06/pseuds/Koginae06
Summary: You and Daehyun have been together for awhile, but it hasn't been easy. You love him but he just won't believe you when you tell him you have insomnia. He takes it as a joke until something big happens...





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's koginae~ this is my first story I've ever written! >_

Your hand reached to dae's face. It wasn't the first time you were completely mesmerized by his perfect characteristics. Completely proportionate, you wanted to run your finger along his jaw. Those lips, which you've kissed thousand times yet it still wasn't enough. You wanted to taste his lips again. But you couldn't. He was sleeping after all. (This sounding like some sleeping beauty shit lmao)  
You gently moved a patch of hair from over his eye, trying to study his beautiful eyelashes. Out of pure boredom and curiosity, you took the time to count every single lash. There were so many..  
Daehyun let out a soft yawn, “Why are you still up?” He checked his phone and the time read 3:44 AM.  
“I can't sleep…” you replied, still studying his soft features. He pulled you close by your waist and pushed your head into his neck, letting you smell that wonderful scent. Your legs entwined as your arms embraced each other's bodies. This was as close as the both of you could get and even though it was slightly uncomfortable, you felt at peace. It felt as if you could actually go to sleep, but you knew that was only a dream you could wish for.  
It was hard staying in that position for 5 more hours, but you’d do anything for Daehyun to have amazing sleep.  
His body began to shuffle. You watched as his eyes fluttered open like a butterfly soon after leaving its cocoon. Softly kissing his cheek you say,” good morning sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?” He lets a husky “amazing” slip between his lips before letting go of you to stretch.  
“Did you sleep last night?” He asks, looking at the bags under your eyes.  
“ no…”  
“Isn't this your fourth day without sleep?You really need to stop sleeping during the day. I know I'm never here and it's boring but it's messing up your sleep schedule (y/n). You might become nocturnal if you keep it up,” Daehyun laughs, patting you on your head.  
Getting aggravated, you slap his hand away and state,”How many times do I have to tell you this. I DON’T sleep during the day, it's NOT a messed up sleeping schedule,I have INSOMNIA. It's like I tell you this every morning…”  
Daehyun holds his slapped hand and pouts,”Are you sure you have it? You do eat a lot of sweet things so the sugar could be keeping yo-”  
“DAEHYUN!” You yell, annoyed.  
He laughs at your annoyance before getting up and grabbing some clothes, “ get dressed (y/n), we’re going out today. It's an off day for all of us and I'm gonna spend it with my favorite person in the world~”  
softening up, you squeal, “Awww Daehyun you swe-”  
“Which is me,” he cackled.You threw a pillow at him chuckling before climbing out of bed. Even though he’s an idiot and doesn't like to listen, you can't help but love him.  
The both of you head out and start your day off by going to a restaurant to eat breakfast. Daehyun sits down first and you sit next to him in the booth. He pulls you into him and wraps an arm around your shoulders  
”What do you want to get?” He asks, showing you the menu.  
“Mmmm… that burrito sounds good..” you say in a tired tone. It's funny, you didn't FEEL tired but yet you looked tired and sounded like it too.  
You hear Daehyun sigh over you,” I should have let you sleep in.. I'm sorry I just wanted to spend some time with my bunbun”  
You cringe at the nickname before replying,” I’m fine, I wasn’t going to be able to sleep anyway.”  
Daehyun mumbled something under his breathe and started stroking your hair. You knew it was some smart comment telling you not to sleep during the day or something, but you just let it go.  
The waiter came to your table and asked,” what would the lovely couple like to eat?” Daehyun told the waiter what you both wanted. As soon as the waiter left, Daehyun kisses the top of your head. “He called us a couple~” he said smiling. You smile to yourself, remembering the first time you and Daehyun met. It was at a concert in your city where you had to sell merchandise to the fans. Being a BABY, you were so excited to meet them. Your manager knowing about your love for their music, he made sure that you’d be able to interact with them in person. When the time finally came for you to share some words with them, sparks flew when you and daehyun started to talk. Believe it or not, you were everything he dreamed of. The way you laughed, the way you smiled. He started noticing the little things about you already and he wanted to know more. In the end he made sure the both of you stayed in touch. It was a dream that came true. Then, you thought about your fellow fans. All of those BABYz that were so in love with your boyfriend, you felt bad for having him yourself.It could definitely turn out bad if a jealous Daehyun stan sees you both in public. Letting out a sigh, you announce,” I honestly don't think we should be in public like this.. you have fans everywhere and it would cause some trouble if one caught us like this..”  
“Ah true..but I don't think any fans are around so we’re fine~” He holds you closer,”Even if there were some around, I don't care.. “  
“You’re being really careless Daehyun. This could ruin your reputation…” You pull yourself from his arms. It honestly sucks how guilty you feel about being with Daehyun. You love the boy, but if anything made his reputation go downhill, you didn’t want your relationship with him to be the reason why. You just loved him too much to let him get hurt like that.  
“Daehyun i’m gonna go the bathroom, if my food comes, just keep it warm with your hot breath,” You say standing up, not giving him a chance to reply. The last thing you heard was Daehyun’s laughter before everything went black.  
The next thing you know, you awake to find yourself in the backseat of Daehyun’s car. So many emotions ran through you. You were scared, confused, and anxious all at the same time. Your huge headache didn’t make the situation any better. You looked up to see Daehyun. Tears stained his cheeks and he was holding the steering wheel tight. You could tell he was scared from his shaking and how fast he was driving. You had fainted once again, which is a side effect of your insomnia.  
“Daehyun i’m fine, please slow down…” you held your head trying to calm your headache as if it would actually help.  
Daehyun didn’t listen, he was still shaking,” I’m taking you to the hospital!” You let out a sigh and sat up, gently placing a hand on his shoulder,” No Daehyun i’m fine. I’m always fainting. It ‘s just what happens when you have insomnia…”  
“That can’t be because of insomnia, i’m still taking you to the hospital,” Daehyun argued. “Even in this situation you still don’t believe me?!?!?! I can’t believe you- ugh!” You wanted to argue but your head was hurting too bad.  
As you pulled up to the hospital, daehyun tried to carry you, but you told him you had it, which was a lie. You tried to take one step and would have fell if Daehyun didn’t catch you in time. “Stop being stubborn,” He said picking you up. “You ‘re the one to talk, “ You snap.  
The nurse helps you into a wheelchair and pushes you into a doctor’s office. “We’re going to do a few exams on you to see what the problem is, okay?” The doctors tells you, getting out his check board. You nod and he tells daehyun to step outside. After that, he does multiple tests to see if it’s anything physical. When he finds out it’s not, he goes straight to mental.  
After a few hours, he calls daehyun back inside to tell him what’s up,”(y/n) Here has insomnia. It has many side effects and one of them is fainting.” Daehyun couldn’t believe it. He honestly thought it was just you not taking care of yourself correctly. 

 

 

After checking out of the hospital, he takes you back to your shared apartment and sits down on the couch with you. “(y/n) i’m so sorry i didn’t believe you… I don’t think i wanted to believe you…”  
You cross your arms over your chest,”I told you so many times but instead of just believing me, someone big had to happen for you to open your eyes..” Daehyun pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his head into the crook of your neck,” What can i do to make it up to you.. I’m so sorry (y/n)...”  
You lean your head back onto his shoulder and sigh,” Nothing, it’s fine..” He holds you tighter and whispers against your neck,”I’m never letting go of you again..”  
As you relax into his body, you think back to the restaurant earlier this morning. Right before you fainted, you were going to go to the bathroom and make a huge decision: If you should break up with Daehyun or not. It would be best for his reputation if you did, but not for his emotions. You loved him to the end of time and back, and you were always told if you love someone, you have to let them go. Your thoughts were taken from you by the feel of soft, plush lips leaving soothing kisses all across your neck and shoulder. His hands were roaming your body in a way as if he was afraid of losing you. The answer was clear now.  
“Daehyun? Do you remember at the restaurant right before I fainted? How I was going to the bathroom?” You say. He lets out a hum in reply, continuing his so-called ministrations.  
“I was thinking of breaking up with you…”  
You feel his warm lips leave your skin.”What?” His whispers, confused.  
“I’m sorry… but I just now realized I don't care if we get caught. If they’re truly your fans, they’ll understand it’s your life… i’m never going to leave you Daehyun, I promise…” you pull his head up and place a kiss on his lips. You made sure that this kiss showed him all of the passion and love you have for him. You made sure he knew you weren't going to leave.


End file.
